Frozen Apocalypse
by Jade Dragoon
Summary: The prophecy has finally come to pass. The final battle in the Edenian crater, told through the eyes of SubZero.


Disclaimer: I do not own MK or anything related to it

Author's note: This fic will depict the final battle of Armageddon in the Edenian Crater, told from Sub-Zero's POV. However, I have made a few minor changes. It's not going to be exactly the same as the MKA opening movie, so please, no complaints saying that I have the wrong two characters fighting, or that someone died too early, or anything like that. Also, Raiden isn't trying to let the evil side win, like it says in Konquest (I'm sorry, but him doing that is just wrong). Finally, Taven will not be the one to defeat Blaze, even though that's presumably the canon ending. So, keeping all that in mind, enjoy the fic!

**Frozen Apocalypse**

Sub-Zero reached up and wiped sweat out of his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time, his boots kicking up small clouds of dust as he trudged onward with the rest of his companions. The hot sun beat down on him, and only his Dragon Medallion-enhanced freezing powers kept the scorching heat from being unbearable. He swore under his breath as a burning wind blew across the dry landscape of the Edenian crater, bringing the temperature up about fifty degrees and sending dirt and grime into every gap and chink in his Cryomancer armor, including the air holes in his mask. Removing his helmet, Sub-Zero spat out sand, his head filled with wistful fantasies of lifting his hands and covering everything in ice. _If I never go to another warm place again, it will be too soon,_ he thought to himself as he put his helmet back on. _The cold is where I belong._

There was no help for it, though. He had to be here. According to Raiden, all the forces of darkness were gathering in this one spot, all vying for some sort of prize, a prize that supposedly granted ultimate power to whoever acquired it. The prospect of every evil being of every realm concentrated in a single place scared Sub-Zero, and it wasn't often that the grim warrior was scared.

But if those evil beings got their hands on the prize, all creation was doomed. Sub-Zero was determined to stop them, even if it meant his own life. And so were the others, the army of friends and allies that were all around him. Sub-Zero could see it in their faces, in the way they marched steadily and inexorably onward, in the way their hands clenched into fists or gripped around weapons. They would prevent darkness from reaching the prize or die trying.

"I thought Edenia was supposed to be pretty," Sareena muttered behind him, interrupting his thoughts. "I've seen wastelands in the Netherrealm that are better-looking than this place."

"These ruins have been around since the beginning of Edenia. Places tend to deteriorate a bit in that length of time," Sub-Zero replied dryly. The she-demon did have a point, though. The ground of the crater was brown and cracked, the horizon ahead utterly devoid of landmarks or any kind of other redeeming features. The hot sun beat down on the earth and drove away any plant life that threatened to grow. And the wind, the thrice-damned wind blew unceasingly, showering them all in dust and making the Edenian crater one of the most unpleasant places that Sub-Zero had ever been to.

Some of the other warriors seemed to agree. As Sub-Zero closed his eyes against another hot gust of grime-filled wind, he heard a mechanical voice to his right let out a bitter curse. After deeming it safe to open his eyes again, he looked over and saw his old comrade, Cyrax brushing dirt off of his arms. "I dislike this place, Sub-Zero," the cyborg said to him. "All this sand is eating away at my wiring. At this rate, I will cease to function before the battle even begins."

"Quiet, Cyrax," snapped Sonya Blade, who was walking on Sub-Zero's left. "When the fighting starts, dirt in your wiring will be the least of your worries. Focus, soldier."

The former Lin Kuei ninja nodded to his superior. "Yes, General Blade," he said. Sub-Zero looked over at Sonya, who had fallen into a brooding silence. Sub-Zero suspected that her temper was simply her way of venting her anxiety over the coming conflict. The fact that she was noticeably tense concerned him slightly, as he knew from the many times he'd fought alongside her that Sonya was always confident going into a battle.

"Nervous?" he asked her. She nodded grimly.

"Sub-Zero, this battle we're about to fight is bigger than anything we've ever faced. Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm, Shinnok's war, the Deadly Alliance, they were nothing compared to this. How could anyone not be nervous?" She looked up at him. "You don't seem worried at all."

"You've known me a long time, Sonya," he replied. "When do I ever _seem _worried?"

Sonya laughed slightly. "Good point," she said. "That doesn't happen often." The brief laughter died as she frowned again, still appearing anxious. "I wish I could do that," she said. "You know, just cover up my feelings, not let anyone know what I'm thinking." She sighed. "But I can't. No matter how hard I try, I can't. This battle is just too big." Her eyes were dark, troubled. "I have a bad feeling about this, Sub-Zero."

"Don't worry," he told her. "We'll be fine."

Beside them, Cyrax spoke up. "Sub-Zero is right, General Blade. We have all the warriors who have ever fought evil on our side." There was a reassuring tone to his robotic voice. "We will beat them, as we have many times before. Besides," he added, "I believe you have an old score to settle with someone over there."

Sonya smiled grimly. "I haven't forgotten about Kano, Cyrax, don't worry. He'll finally get what's coming to him." She turned to Sub-Zero. "You've got some scores to settle as well," she said to him. "Your brother, and that bitch who used to be your apprentice."

Sub-Zero sighed. "If you're talking about Frost, you're wrong. She's in Outworld, lying dead in a frozen coffin. And anyway, whatever score I had to settle with her is long over. I forgave her for what she did." Sonya rolled her eyes at this, but held her tongue. Sub-Zero chose to ignore her. "And as for my brother," he went on, "I don't want to destroy him, but I have no choice. He has descended too far into darkness to be saved. He is more wraith than man now. It has to be done."

"What about Smoke?" Cyrax asked. "He is presumably still under the control of your brother; he will be there too. Sektor as well."

"I still have some hope that their humanity can be restored, the same way that yours was." Sub-Zero replied. "They were good ninja, both of them."

"Your brother would have disagreed," Sareena remarked from behind them. "He would have said they were good Lin Kuei." There was a sad look in her eyes as she spoke.

Despite the coming danger, Sub-Zero laughed aloud, remembering how much his brother had hated the term "ninja". "That's true," he told Sareena, "he would have." He regarded her with sympathy. "You miss him too, don't you?"

"I miss the man he was, not the monster he has become," she said. "He spared my life after I tried to kill him. He would have taken me from the Netherrealm if Quan Chi hadn't interfered. I will remember him always. But he's done things since he became a wraith that he wouldn't have even considered during his life as an assassin." The sadness in her eyes had gone, replaced by a look of acceptance. "He has been twisted and corrupted by the Netherrealm, in mind as well as body. You're right. He has to die."

"Death will bring his tormented soul some measure of peace," Cyrax said confidently. "It is better that way."

"I agree," Sonya put in. "And the OIA will do whatever it can for Smoke and Sektor, if we can take them alive."

"Scorpion will be there, too," Sareena remarked. "What are you going to do about him?"

"I don't know," Sub-Zero replied. "He's vowed not to harm me, but if it comes between keeping his promise and getting that prize, I'm not sure what he'll do. I'll deal with that problem if it occurs."

"There they are!" Raiden yelled from the head of the army, putting an end to their conversation. Turning, Sub-Zero peered out into the distance and saw a dark line on the horizon, a line that was moving steadily closer.

It was time.

Sub-Zero's lips twisted upward into a mirthless smile under his mask. His mind grew clear, all thought flying from it, save the imminent fight. He opened his fist and began to freeze the water vapor around his hand, forming the ice into the shape of a sword. A reassuring confidence flowed through him as he gripped the frigid blade. As long as he had the power of cold on his side, he would be fine. He was Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, bearer of the Dragon Medallion, one of Earthrealm's chosen warriors. Nothing could hurt him.

He heard a hum of energy to his right as Cyrax ignited his pulse blade. Behind him, the scrape of steel on leather told him that Sareena had drawn her own sword. To his left, Sonya clenched her fists, readying herself for kombat. Then, Raiden gave the order to charge, and they all broke into a run, weapons held aloft, sprinting towards the advancing line of malevolent warriors, ready to fight, ready to win, ready to triumph over the darkness that they had battled for so long. This was it. This was the end. They would prevail over evil, or they would die. Sub-Zero readied himself for impact, for the clash that would take place when the two armies met. He gripped his Kori Blade tighter, searching for the most immediate threat in the line ahead.

As they drew closer to the mass of enemies, it became apparent to Sub-Zero that was running straight towards a particular warrior in the other line, a warrior carrying a long spear, with flags sticking up from his back. _Hotaru. Well, I've beaten him once, when he tried to arrest me for killing all those Tarkata. I can beat him again. _He hefted his Kori Blade higher and ran faster. It was soon clear that Hotaru had seen Sub-Zero as well, for Sub-Zero saw the Seidan guardsman's eyes fix on him, saw him grip his spear, readying it for the first strike.

The two armies kept charging, drawing ever closer to each other. Sub-Zero kept his eyes fixed on Hotaru, watching, trying to anticipate where his first blow would be, eyes peeled for a subtle shift in weight that would give him away. They were getting closer…closer…

And then the two lines met in a clash of steel and fists. Sub-Zero brought his Kori Blade down, parrying Hotaru's spear as the Seidan thrust it towards his stomach. The Lin Kuei warrior answered with a cut towards Hotaru's face, sending him reeling back as he jerked to avoid it. Sub-Zero pressed the attack, striking furiously, keeping Hotaru on his heels as he drove forward, battle raging all around them. He kept the distance between himself and Hotaru close, making the longer range of his opponent's spear useless. The Seidan was hard-pressed to keep up with Sub-Zero's blinding flurry of attacks, and more than once tried to fall back, attempting to give himself room to use his weapon effectively, but Sub-Zero always closed the gap, not allowing Hotaru an inch of space.

Suddenly, as he aimed a strike at Hotaru's head, Hotaru knocked the blade away instead of blocking it and sent his spear flashing toward Sub-Zero's heart. Sub-Zero sidestepped to avoid it, but with lightning speed, Hotaru changed the direction of the attack and jabbed the spear at his throat. Sub-Zero ducked to avoid it and slashed his Kori Blade at Hotaru's exposed midsection. The edge of the icy sword ripped through the Seidan's armor like paper and bit deep into the flesh beneath, slicing open his stomach. Hotaru screamed in pain and fell backwards, blood pouring from his belly. He kicked feebly for a fleeting second, and then lay still, the life going out of him.

Sub-Zero took no time to savor his victory, but whirled around, weapon held ready, looking for another foe to fight. He saw Sonya locked in kombat with Kano, her face twisted up in hatred as she hammered away at him. To his right, Cyrax was battling Reptile; Sub-Zero could see scorches on the cyborg's armor where the creature's acid had burned him. He glimpsed Jax fighting Motaro, and Shujinko dueling with Reiko a couple feet away from them. _Where's Sareena?_ he wondered to himself. He looked around just in time to see her thrust her sword through Mileena's belly. She yanked it back out as her opponent collapsed, shrieking. "Well done," Sub-Zero yelled over to her. She raised her bloody blade in acknowledgement and disappeared into the thick of battle.

Just then, a blinding pain shot through his body as something sharp plunged into his lower back. A groan escaped his lips as the blade drove deeper. _It's cold, _he thought. _That's odd._ His attacker twisted the blade, sending another stab of pain up his back, and then leaned in towards his head and whispered in his ear.

"Hello, Sifu."

_Frost?_

His former apprentice let out a harsh laugh and wrenched her dagger out of Sub-Zero's back, sending him stumbling forward. He regained his balance and turned to face her, his Kori Blade at the ready. He could feel the wetness on his back spreading as blood leaked out of his knife wound, which throbbed with a dull ache.

"I thought you were dead," Sub-Zero said, shocked. He stared at her, unbelieving. The last he'd seen of her, she'd been encased in ice, overcome by the power of the Dragon Medallion she'd tried to steal. He'd left her in a Cryomancer tomb in Outworld. Yet here she was, standing before him with malice in her cold eyes, holding two Kori Daggers, one red with his blood. "How can this be?" he asked incredulously.

"That doesn't matter, fool," she sneered, venom dripping from her voice. "All that matters is that you're about to die!" She raised her daggers and leapt at Sub-Zero, shrieking madly. The knives flashed downward, aiming for his face. He stepped aside, avoiding them, but she was already coming at him again, this time slashing at his throat with alarming ferocity.

"You bastard!" she screamed as Sub-Zero evaded her second attack. "I'll kill you!" She roared incoherently and charged forward in a wild rush, swiping at stabbing at him, every strike backed by a berserk frenzy. Each one Sub-Zero deflected elevated her anger, until the force of her strikes sent shocks up his arms. Yet he still had the advantage. She had dispensed with all semblance of technique, was acting purely on rage. Her mind was clouded with fury, not clear, as he'd tried to teach her. She could not win.

It was time to put an end to it. As she aimed a savage thrust at his heart, Sub-Zero grabbed her wrist and twisted it back. She tried to slice at him with her other dagger, but he tossed aside his Kori Blade and his hand flashed up, grabbing that wrist, too. Sub-Zero began to concentrate, letting icy energy flow from his body to hers, letting it fill her up, consume her. She thrashed violently in his clutches, trying to get away as she realized what he was doing, but he held her fast. Her struggles began to slow as the cold began to take effect, began to shut her body down. Sub-Zero could feel the pulse in her wrist growing fainter in his grasp. Fainter…fainter…gone. Her pulse stopped, her eyes fluttered shut, she went limp. Sub-Zero laid her gently to the ground. It had been painless, a better death than she'd deserved. He felt a small twinge of regret, but it was snuffed out quickly. She'd made her own choice.

"Sub-Zero! Sub-Zero!" The Lin Kuei warrior whipped around and saw Cyrax running towards him, Reptile's corpse leaking green blood a few feet away. "Over there!" the cyborg yelled, pointing wildly. "Kenshi is in danger! We need to help him! Now!"

Sub-Zero looked around and saw the blind warrior Kenshi standing with his sword raised, blood leaking from wounds all over his body, as Baraka, Moloch and Drahmin stood in a ring around him, laughing. The three monsters were toying with him, taking advantage of his lack of sight. Sub-Zero could see that Kenshi was rapidly weakening. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Sub-Zero snatched up his Kori Blade from the ground and sprinted over to the swordsman and his attackers, Cyrax hot on his heels. The nearest enemy, Baraka, heard them coming and turned, but Sub-Zero was already on top of him. The Tarkatan gave an unearthly scream of pain as Sub-Zero shoved a foot of pointed ice through his ribcage. Beside him, there was a flash of green light as Cyrax swung his pulse blade, and Drahmin's head went rolling across the ground. Sub-Zero ripped the Kori Blade out of Baraka's body, and both he Cyrax and stood protectively in front of Kenshi, their weapons at the ready, shielding the injured warrior from Moloch.

The gigantic Oni rushed into attack, but he had barely taken two steps when he was enveloped in a shroud of green energy that seemed to come from nowhere. Moloch rose high up in the air, then came crashing back down as Ermac leapt forward, his axe in his hand. Before Moloch could regain his feet, Ermac buried the head of his axe between the Oni's eyes, the blade sinking deep into his skull.

Sub-Zero breathed a sigh of relief, but just then, movement over to the right caught his eye. Shang Tsung was running towards Ermac, and before Ermac could so much as tug his axe out of Moloch's head, the Outworld sorcerer grabbed him from behind and snapped his neck, killing him instantly. Sub-Zero and Cyrax hurtled towards him, but Tsung threw a fireball at them, blasting them both backwards. They could only watch in horror as Tsung raised his hands and tore from Ermac every single soul that made up his body, cackling madly as he absorbed them all. A sickly green halo of light emanated from the evil sorcerer as he raised his head to the sky and roared in triumph. Ermac had vanished, reduced to nothing by Tsung's theft of the souls. Tsung turned to Sub-Zero and Cyrax, his eyes shining with the same sickly green light that surrounded his body, another ball of fire forming in his hands.

Sub-Zero braced himself for the assault, but just then he felt someone fly past him. Kenshi, despite all his wounds, had somehow found the strength to attack the sorcerer. He raised his sword high, yelling wordlessly. Tsung's mouth twisted upwards into a wicked grin as he let fly the ball of fire in his hand, striking Kenshi square in the chest. Sub-Zero let out a cry of rage as the swordsman crumpled to the ground, the front of his armor smoking. But then somehow, he was up again, running full tilt at the sorcerer. Without enough time to throw another fireball, Tsung raised his arms, trying to defend himself. The attempt was worthless. Kenshi's blade flashed downward, and suddenly Tsung was screaming in agony as he cradled the stump of his arm. His hand, sheared off midway at the forearm, lay in a rapidly spreading pool of blood on the ground. Kenshi struck again, this time aiming for the Tsung's head. Tsung tried to jerk back, but he wasn't quick enough. The blind swordsman's cut opened his throat from ear to ear, and the sorcerer fell to the ground, letting out a gurgling shriek as blood poured from his mouth and neck.

Standing over Shang Tsung's dead body, Kenshi lowered his bloodstained blade. He turned his sightless eyes toward Sub-Zero and Cyrax and started to walk towards them, but the strength left his legs and he collapsed. The two warriors ran toward him, and Sub-Zero leaned down to feel his neck for a pulse, oblivious to the raging fight.

He looked at Cyrax and shook his head. "Dead," he said solemnly. The cyborg's face was unreadable, but Sub-Zero could feel an aura of sadness coming from him. Kenshi had been a good warrior.

But there was no time for grief. The tow warriors rose and dove back into the thick of battle, weapons held high, ready to kill any evil warriors that dared cross their path. Sub-Zero spotted the Seidan mercenary, Dairou, and made a beeline for him. Dairou moved to meet his attack, and their swords clashed together, once, twice, three times. Then the Kori Blade flashed, and Dairou collapsed, unable to stand on only one leg. Sub-Zero stabbed his sword downward, and Dairou's screams of anguish were cut short as the icy weapon pierced his heart. As the light left the mercenary's eyes, Sub-Zero heard a loud battle cry behind him and, without even looking, twisted his sword around and thrust it backward. He turned as the battle cry changed to a yell of pain, and saw the Black Dragon warrior, Jarek, impaled on his sword. He tugged it out and let the body fall to the ground, the point of the sword dripping blood. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cyrax strike down Jarek's comrade, Kabal, and then spin around and drive his pulse blade through the chest of the terrorist, Darrius, who had been on the verge of attempting a sneak attack similar to Jarek's on the cyborg. As Darrius hit the ground, Cyrax let out a mechanical laugh.

Suddenly, a piercing shriek rent the air. Sub-Zero and Cyrax whipped around and saw Sareena fall to her knees, her hands grabbing at a terrible gash on her side, trying to stop the blood that was pouring out of it. Quan Chi was standing over her, two broadswords in his hands. He glanced over and saw Sub-Zero looking on, and an evil grin lit his features. He raised both swords high above his head, the muscles in his arms bulging in preparation for the final downward stroke, his face twisted up in sadistic pleasure, his eyes locked on Sub-Zero, taunting him, mocking him.

In desperation, Sub-Zero hurled an iceball at him, but Quan Chi knocked it aside with one of his swords. His maniacal grin growing even wider, he thrust the other sword through Sareena's heart. She screamed as the blade ripped through her chest, the bloody tip emerging from her back. Quan Chi laughed and, in one swift motion, tore the sword out and charged for Sub-Zero and Cyrax. The two warriors barely had time to raise their weapons before the dark warrior reached them, attacking them both at once, broadswords flashing in a whirl of steel.

Sub-Zero's Kori blade moved like a snake, deflecting every blow that Quan Chi sent his way by a hair. He had to give his enemy credit: Quan Chi was good. Sub-Zero was expending all of his energy to block the blows, while Quan Chi didn't seem to even be breathing hard. Even Cyrax, tireless cyborg that he was, was having trouble. They couldn't keep this up.

Just then, Quan Chi thrust an elbow into Cyrax's metal face, and as the cyber ninja reeled back, feinted high at Sub-Zero and came in low, shoving a foot into his stomach that knocked him back ten feet. He was up again in a second, racing towards Quan Chi, who had concentrated all his attacks on Cyrax now, driving him back on his heels with a flurry of blindingly fast strikes. Sub-Zero sent another iceball at him as he ran, but Quan Chi deflected it without even breaking the rhythm of his fighting. The Lin Kuei warrior saw Cyrax aim a frantic stab at Quan Chi, trying to halt the flow of his cuts. Quan Chi parried it almost contemptuously and thrust his broadsword into Cyrax's exposed torso.

Electricity crackled around the cyborg's chest as steel bit into wiring. Cyrax collapsed, convulsing with the overload of energy coursing through his body. Sub-Zero screamed in fury and swung his Kori Blade with all his might at Quan Chi's head as he finally reached him. Quan Chi ducked, then backflipped to avoid Sub-Zero's brutal downward chop, collecting a mass of green energy in his hands as he landed. Sub-Zero saw the skull coming, but it was too late to do anything. The dark magic tore into him, sending burning torture through every inch of his body. Sub-Zero fell to his knees, yelling in agony. He felt the point of a blade against his throat, and looked up to see Quan Chi standing over him, just as he'd stood over Sareena before he'd killed her, the sadistic look back on his face.

"Look at the helpless ninja," he taunted. "Just like that little she-demon. Now you will die, as she did!" He raised his broadsword…and shrieked as the barbed tip of a Mugai Ryu erupted from his chest. Its wielder ripped it out, and Quan Chi fell to the ground. Standing before him now was a ninja clad in yellow and black, with the markings of the Shirai Ryu. The newcomer's eyes were empty and white, and there was a spear attached to a rope tied around his waist.

"Scorpion…" Sub-Zero muttered weakly.

The ninja spectre nodded and reached out a hand to help the Lin Kuei warrior to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…I'll be fine." So Scorpion had apparently switched sides. _That vow must mean more to him than I thought._ He started to thank the undead ninja, but an enormous tremor shook the crater, almost sending him to the ground again. He looked around wildly to see who was attacking, and was startled to see a gigantic pyramid rising from the ground. The battle suddenly stopped, and all the warriors who were still alive ceased their fighting to turn and stare at this monstrosity. It must have been a hundred feet high. As they looked on, a large flame sprang into life at the very top, producing a cloud of smoke as it reacted with the sky above.

_This is it,_ Sub-Zero thought to himself. _This is the prize all those evil warriors came to find. It's at that flame at the top, it has to be._

The dust and smoke from the pyramid's rising cleared, and the fighters continued to stare at it, as if trapped in some sort of trance. Suddenly, Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld, began to sprint up the pyramid's stairs, and suddenly the spell was broken. As one, the kombatants surged forward, attacking each other in their haste to get the prize.

Sub-Zero turned to Scorpion. "Come on! We can't let Kahn get his hands on that prize!" He and his former enemy raced up the stairs after the Emperor, who was well ahead of everyone else. Suddenly, two figures stepped in front of them, blocking their path. Sub-Zero recognized the Red Dragon members, Mavado and Hsu Hao.

Scorpion leapt at Mavado, but Hsu Hao jumped to defend his superior, kicking Scorpion out of the air, moving with incredible speed for a man so big. Sub-Zero moved to help him, but then motion caught his eye as a hook attached to a rope shot into the ground in front of him. Sub-Zero had just enough time to wonder what it was when a boot smashed into his face, sending him flying and knocking his Kori Blade out of his hand. His heart sank as he heard it shatter on the ground below. He recovered himself just in time to block a blindingly fast ridge hand chop that would have crushed his windpipe had it connected. He retaliated by smashing the heel of his hand into Mavado's nose, making blood spurt out of both of the criminal's nostrils. As Mavado reeled back, Sub-Zero surged forward, intending to put an end to the fight quickly, but Mavado ducked Sub-Zero's attack and slammed a fist into the Lin Kuei warrior's gut.

Sub-Zero grunted in surprise and pain as the wind was knocked out of him. Mavado followed up with a knee to Sub-Zero's chest that almost cracked his breastbone. As Sub-Zero fell back from this attack, Mavado punched him in the stomach again. Sub-Zero could taste blood in his mouth. That last strike had done some damage. Through the yells of the other fighters, he could hear Scorpion and Hsu Hao engaged in similarly fierce hand to-hand-combat beside them, although he couldn't tell who was winning.

Mavado drew back his arm again, but Sub-Zero reached up and caught his fist as it hurtled towards his head. His own fist rose in a brutal uppercut that caught Mavado under the chin and snapped his head back. Sub-Zero wasted no time. He let go of Mavado and slammed an elbow into his face, feeling a small twinge of satisfaction as the criminal yelled in pain, blood flying from his mouth where Sub-Zero's elbow had split his lip. Sub-Zero pressed the attack with a vicious backhand to Mavado's temple, then a right hook that shattered his jaw. He finished off the assault with a roundhouse kick that connected with Mavado's head with a sickening crack. His opponent staggered for a bit, then fell to his knees. Sub-Zero walked up and grabbed Mavado's hair. The defeated Red Dragon warrior, blood pouring from his nose and mouth, looked up at Sub-Zero, his eyes containing not fear, but defiant acceptance. _You'll get no pleading from me, _the eyes seemed to say. _I respect that in a foe, _Sub-Zero thought to himself. Gripping Mavado's hair tighter, he gave an enormous tug. Blood erupted in a scarlet fountain as Sub-Zero ripped Mavado's head off his shoulders, the body falling like dead weight to smack against the bricks of the pyramid, staining them crimson. Sub-Zero threw the head aside, the spinal cord still dangling from it. _I learned that move from my brother, _he remembered sadly.

He turned as Hsu Hao let out an agony-filled scream. The Chinese warrior collapsed to the ground, a gaping hole in his neck. Scorpion stood over him, his fist dripping blood. The undead Shirai Ryu opened his fist and tossed away what appeared to be the remnants of Hsu Hao's throat, and then looked over at Mavado's head and spinal cord. His dead, white eyes were unreadable, but Sub-Zero knew what was going through his mind. That was the same move that had killed him years ago. He apparently chose not to comment on it, for all he said was, "Let's go."

They tore up the stairs after Shao Kahn, dodging and weaving through the other fighters, steadily gaining ground on the emperor. They were ten feet from him when an enormous shadow blocked out the sun. They both looked up and saw Onaga, the Dragon King hurtling straight for Kahn. At the last minute the emperor looked up and saw his doom coming, but it was too late. The Dragon King grabbed Kahn and, ignoring his futile struggles, ripped him limb from limb, tossing each bloody piece down on to the ground with a cold, callous manner. His gory work done, Shao Kahn reduced to nothing but pieces, Onaga turned and flew straight for the flame at the top of the pyramid.

"Stop him!" someone yelled. Sub-Zero couldn't tell who. Thankful as he was to Onaga for killing Shao Kahn, the Dragon King couldn't get the prize either. He concentrated with all his remaining strength, forming a giant iceball. He lifted his hands and hurled the iceball at Onaga, praying feverishly that it connected. An immense surge of relief coursed through him as he saw the ball connect, covering Onaga with ice. The relief was replaced by a great leap of satisfaction as the frozen Dragon King plummeted to the ground, shattering on contact.

"Sub-Zero! Scorpion!" The two warriors turned their heads to see a blood-covered Sonya standing next to the Edenian warrior, Jade. "Kitana's going for it!" Sonya yelled. Help us hold the line!" Sub-Zero formed another Kori Blade in his hand and ran over. Beside him, Scorpion hefted his Mugai Ryu and raced to join them. _Meeting the Elder Gods must have changed him, _Sub-Zero reflected. _He's not usually this helpful._ The four stood shoulder to shoulder, forming a barrier for Kitana, who was sprinting unopposed up the steps, pausing only to step over Shao-Kahn's bloody remains and the frozen pieces of Onaga.

Unfortunately, Sub-Zero also now had an unimpeded view of the horrifying carnage taking place below them. Everywhere he looked, he saw the bodies of his allies, strewn across the ground, or lying on the pyramid's gore-stained stones. The few good fighters that were still alive were being mercilessly cut down by what was left of the army of darkness. He saw Kung Lao fall under the sword of the Edenian traitor, Rain, saw Bo' Rai Cho rush towards him, only to die as Havik blocked his path and smashed his face in with a morningstar. He saw Nightwolf fighting like a demon against Kira, tomahawk and knife clashing against each other in a deadly dance, a dance which ended as Kira slipped in under Nightwolf's guard and drove one of her blades up into his chest. She jerked it out and joined the other evil kombatants as they raced up the steps, the blood of the three dead fighters running down the pyramid.

_Elder Gods have mercy, _Sub-Zero thought helplessly. _How did we lose so many?_ He saw Goro and Kintaro at the head of the attackers, their eight arms soaked with blood up past the elbows. _The Shokan did the most damage, damn them. Between those two and the likes of Shao Kahn and Onaga, we never really had a chance._

The four holding the line and Kitana were now the only ones left alive to fight the remaining evil warriors. Sub-Zero peered closely to see how many enemies they were up against. As he counted their numbers, he noticed three particular enemies in the pack of advancing foes. He smiled sadly; he'd almost given up hope that the battle would ever bring them together. Now was his one and only chance to help them, to gain back two friends, and bring a third peace. Unfortunately, it wasn't likely that he would be able to take advantage of that chance. There were only ten of them, but they outnumbered Sub-Zero and his allies almost three to one. They would die quicker than flies in winter.

"Ten is too many for the four of us to fight alone," Jade said, echoing Sub-Zero's thoughts. "We need to slow them down somehow."

"Leave that to me," Sub-Zero replied. He stepped forward and, raising his arms, released a massive blast of cold energy that froze the stairs in front of them solid. The moment they hit the frozen stairs, Goro and Kintaro lost their footing and fell back into the mass of attackers behind them, scattering them like debris from a demolished temple. Quickly, Sub-Zero formed the cold energy into a large wall of ice, obstructing the path of the enemy.

"That ice won't stop them for long," Sub-Zero warned them urgently. "We need another plan, fast."

"Where in the name of the Netherrealm is Kitana?" Scorpion yelled angrily. "She must be at the top by now!"

"I see her," Sonya reported. "But it looks like she's fighting something."

Sub-Zero turned. Kitana was at the top, locked in combat with, strangely enough, the giant flame at the top of the pyramid. He had no time to wonder about it, as just then there was a great shattering noise, and the wall of ice exploded as Goro punched through it, sending the shards flying dangerously in every direction. He readied himself for battle as they approached, but suddenly, Jade cried out, "Look!"

Sub-Zero shifted his gaze to the bottom of the pyramid and saw a figure running up the stairs, apparently trying to take the evil warriors by surprise. As he ran, the figure threw a fireball into the midst of the pack. The only person not quick enough to get out of the way was Kira. The fireball set her ablaze and she fell to the ground, thrashing and screaming. The enemy warriors broke off their attack and turned, preoccupied by this new threat.

As the figure ran closer, Sub-Zero could see that he was wearing some kind of armor, the make of which he had never seen before. He was carrying a large sword; the light glinted off of the sharp blade and the jewel in its hilt.

"It's Taven!" Jade cried out, an ecstatic grin breaking out on her face.

"Who the hell is Taven?" Sonya screamed.

"The son of the protector of Edenia!" Jade yelled happily. He's a half-god! He's come to save us!"

Sub-Zero wished she was right, but privately thought all the new arrival had done was buy them more time. Raiden and Fujin had been full gods, and they were nowhere to be found, both probably dead somewhere in the crater. Sub-Zero doubted that this "Taven" had much more of a chance than they'd had.

It soon became clear that Taven's intent was simply to reach the top of the pyramid, not help the five remaining warriors by killing their enemies. Instead of cutting them down, he dashed past them, stopping only to knock down those in his way, as if they were simple obstacles rather than foes. As he thrust aside Shinnok, however, Kintaro stepped in front of him. Apparently realizing that this was not a creature he would be able to simply bowl over, Taven swung his sword at him. The Shokan caught it by the blade and, ignoring the gash the steel made in his hand, jerked it from Taven's grasp and tossed it away. He picked the half-god up and raised him over his head, his victim kicking and screaming all the while. He yanked down with all four arms, and his face was showered in blood as Taven's torso ripped away from his lower body. Taven's shrill shriek split the air as he died, sending chills up Sub-Zero's spine that had nothing to do with his elemental affinity. _Well, he didn't last long, _the Lin Kuei warrior thought morbidly.

Beside him, Jade let out a cry of despair as Kintaro threw the two halves of Taven aside and resumed his ascent up the stairs, the other warriors following at his heels, minus Kira, who was still smoking slightly on one of the bottommost steps. "No matter what happens," Sub-Zero said to the other three as the enemies grew closer, "we hold this line. Understood?" They nodded grimly. The nine evil warriors were almost at them. The four drew in closer, hearts pounding, waiting for their death.

And then suddenly their adversaries were on them. Sub-Zero leapt forward to meet them, swinging his Kori Blade at the first foe he saw. The vampire, Nitara, was the unlucky one: the Kori Blade tore an icy gash in her stomach, and she fell, screaming. Beside him, Scorpion's Mugai Ryu flashed, and Havik collapsed with a hole over his heart, slowly leaking blood.

As Havik's body hit the ground, a colossal explosion, stronger even than when the pyramid had erupted, sent them all staggering. Good and evil alike, they all turned as one to the top of the pyramid, and were met with a ghastly sight.

Kitana was hurtling through the air, wreathed in flame, having been thrown violently from the top of the pyramid by the explosion. Even at this distance, it wasn't hard to tell that she was dead. Her burning body plummeted to the ground, where it hit with an audible thump, still ablaze. That wasn't the worst part, though. Atop the pyramid, the "flame" reared up and roared, its hands waving in the air madly. It wasn't a flame at all, but some kind of gargantuan fire-being, set to guard the prize. _We've got to fight that?_ Sub-Zero thought desperately. That thing would melt him in a second.

"Kitana!!! NOOOO!!!!" Jade shrieked, staring horrified at the smoldering body of her best friend lying on the ground. Just then, a skeletal hand reached up from the ground behind her out of a pool of purple energy, summoned by Shinnok. Before anyone could even move to help her, the hand grabbed her, lifted her up, and slammed her back down, dashing her head against the bricks of the pyramid. Again and again it hurled her down, creating a deep red smear where her head struck the brick. Finally, the hand let her go, and she crumpled down to the ground, her face covered in blood.

The warriors, who had all been watching the slaughter, some in shock, some in glee, seemed to snap out of a trance. The evil kombatants surged forward, breaking through the gap in the line that Jade's death had created, howling with glee as they raced up the pyramid, Sub-Zero and his two companions apparently forgotten. A sick feeling of despair filled the Lin Kuei warrior. They had failed. It was over. No matter which of their enemies got the prize, all life in every single realm was doomed.

Suddenly, Scorpion raced forward. "It's not over yet!" he yelled. "Come on!" He raised both his hands skyward, and an immense sheet of flame erupted on the stairs, cutting off their enemies' path and engulfing Shinnok, who'd had the misfortune to step on the exact spot that the fire had sprung from. Unfortunately, Scorpion hadn't summoned the fire in time enough to stop all of them; Sub-Zero could see Goro and Kintaro still racing up the steps, drawing ever closer to the prize.

Scorpion grabbed his spear and sent it sailing through the air. It shot through the flames and stuck in Goro's back, halting him in his tracks. Scorpion jerked on the spear's rope, and Goro was yanked backwards, flying straight onto the point of Scorpion's Mugai Ryu. The ninja spectre jerked both spear and sword out and disappeared in a flash of flame, leaving Goro to bleed to death on the pyramid steps. He reappeared right in front of Kintaro, and before the Shokan could blink, drove his sword into his chest up to the hilt. Sonya let out a ragged cheer as Kintaro fell, but the yell caught in her throat as Scorpion, instead of turning back to help them with the remaining foes caught behind the firewall, left them behind and raced up the steps, making his own bid for the prize.

"Scorpion!" Sonya screamed. "Get back here, you spineless scum!" She dashed over to the dead body of Nitara and grabbed one of the vampire's Kama. She drew her arm back, preparing to hurl it at the undead ninja. Sub-Zero grabbed her, halting her throw.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked.

"Don't!" he told her urgently. "Let him go!"

"Are you _crazy?_" she cried. "We can't afford to let him get that prize! Who knows what he'll do with unlimited power?"

"We don't have a choice!" he yelled. "He's the only one close enough to get it! It's either him or one of them! We're dead if we don't end this now! We have to trust him!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his old nemesis reach the top of the pyramid and attack the fire-being. _I hope I'm right, _he thought desperately.

Sonya scowled, but just then her attention was captured by the warriors trapped behind Scorpion's wall of fire. Unable to move forward, they were advancing on Sub-Zero and Sonya, not rushing at them as they had done moments before, but moving towards them cautiously, with new respect for their abilities.

"Four left," Sonya said. "Two for each of us."

"No," Sub-Zero told her. "One for you. Three for me."

"What?"

"You take Rain," he said, pointing to the purple-clad ninja, who was on the far left, sword in hand. "Grab that other Kama," he advised. "That blade he's got looks nasty." He clenched his fist. "The other three are mine."

"Sub-Zero, are you sure about this? I mean, I know they were your friends and all, but…"

"Sonya, I'm sure. Now go get that Kama."

She seemed on the verge of refusing, but then nodded and reluctantly retrieved Nitara's other Kama. She turned back to the four warriors, who were almost to them. "I'll try to keep Rain away from you, so you'll be able to fight them without any distractions." Hefting the dead vampire's Kama, she leapt at Rain, driving him back and away with a series of quick, brutal attacks. Sub-Zero turned away from her, his eyes fixed on the three warriors now facing him.

Noob Saibot stood in front of him, the wall of fire behind him throwing his features into sharp relief. He was black from head to toe, dressed in the traditional garb of a ninja warrior. His eyes shone with a cold, cruel light, and a savage laugh burst from his lips as he stood there, staring at Sub-Zero. His hands curled into fists, then uncurled, then curled again, as if the wraith were itching to get them around somebody's throat. His laugh died away, leaving only the sounds of the firewall crackling behind them, and the clash of steel as Sonya battled Rain.

On either side of Noob stood two cyborgs, one red, one gray. They too stared at Sub-Zero with the dead, soulless orbital sensors that passed for their eyes. There was no hint of compassion, no pity, not even joy at another potential kill. They were utterly devoid of any emotion, they simply watched, and waited for their orders.

Sub-Zero spoke first, breaking the silence. "I see you have Sektor under your control as well." This slightly bothered him. If Sektor was being controlled by Noob, it would be that much harder to help him regain his soul, even after Noob was dead.

The creature that had been his brother shook his head. "No, Sub-Zero. Your old comrade has joined me of his own free will. He is not my servant, as Smoke is. Rather, we are allies, joined together by a mutual desire." The gleam in his eyes grew even more evil. "The desire to kill you." He let out another laugh, wilder and more feral than the first.

For a brief moment, Sub-Zero considered pleading with Sektor to resist, to remember the human he had once been, but in his heart he knew it was no use. There was no way to plead with a cyborg. He would have to defeat them both, and his brother as well. He shifted his gaze to look at Smoke, sadness rising in his heart. Smoke had been his best friend once, but no hint of the human he had once been so close with remained in the gray shell that stood before him. The sadness grew as he remembered the many times he and Smoke had shared a drink in the barracks after a mission, laughing and joking like giddy children. They'd undertaken most missions together, and had always made contests out of them, to see who could kill the most enemies, or who could find a way inside the building the fastest, things of that nature. He remembered good times with his brother, too. The elder Sub-Zero had been more than just a friend. He had been his teacher, his confidant. He was a harsh, severe man, but Sub-Zero recalled with fondness the hours the two spent sparring in the Lin Kuei courtyard. The brutal training had helped him stay alive during his long career as an assassin. His brother had taught him everything he knew, and now it was time to up those skills to the final test.

He tossed away his Kori Blade. This battle would be fought with his fists. Noob's face was hidden behind his dark mask, but Sub-Zero sensed an aura of morbid glee emanating from him. The wraith motioned to his two mechanical companions.

"Kill him."

Sektor and Smoke both leapt at him, but Sub-Zero was already moving. He backflipped away from their attacks, then charged forward the moment he landed. He ran at Sektor, deflecting a strike from Smoke as he hurtled forward. He slammed a fist into Sektor's metal chest, sending him reeling back. Sensing movement behind him, he ducked just in time to avoid a roundhouse kick from Smoke that would have taken his head off. He rolled to the left as Sektor ran up to make another attack. The red cyborg thrust his fist downward in a brutal punch that cracked the brick as it sailed within inches of Sub-Zero. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster came out of his roll and was on his feet in an instant, ready to fend off another set of attacks. Both cyborgs raced at him, their speed augmented by their robotic limbs. He blocked a strike from one, then the other, their metal fists crashing against his forearms and sending tremors up his arms. The two pressed the assault, attacking too fast for Sub-Zero to get a strike of his own in. They were tireless, unrelenting. Sub-Zero knew this couldn't go on forever. Sooner or later he would slip up, miss a block somewhere, and then they would have him. He needed a way to give himself some breathing room.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded behind him, racing up the steps toward the three fighters. His two opponents broke off the attack and looked up as the newcomer flipped up into the air and came down with a kick that took Sektor in the head and knocked him flat.

"Cyrax!" Sub-Zero cried happily. The third cyborg landed deftly on his feet, apparently unhindered by the enormous hole that Quan Chi's broadsword had made in his chest.

"Are you all right, Sub-Zero?" Cyrax asked. Sub-Zero nodded. Noob's two allies stared at Cyrax, unsure of what to do.

"What are you waiting for?" Noob hissed. "Destroy this nuisance!" Sektor leapt to his feet and drew his pulse blades, red energy spurting out of the hilts. Cyrax followed suit and charged at his former compatriot, a green beam in his fist. With Sektor occupied, Sub-Zero rushed at Smoke, his fist cutting through the air as it sailed for Smoke's head. Pain shot up Sub-Zero's arm as his fist connected with metal, and Smoke dropped to the ground. Seizing his chance, Sub-Zero leapt on top of the struggling Smoke and froze the wires that supplied power to his mechanical brain. The cyborg went limp at once, and Sub-Zero turned to Noob.

"Looks like it's just you and me, brother."

Noob glared at him, anger twisting his shadowy face. "Your brother is dead."

They ran full tilt at each other, Noob howling in rage, Sub-Zero grim and silent. The wraith cocked his fist back as they drew closer, ready to make the first strike. At the last second, just as Noob drove his fist forward, Sub-Zero broke off his dash and quickly jerked back, a twinge of satisfaction sparking in his guts as he saw Noob's fist fall short of his head. Thrown off balance, he stumbled, and Sub-Zero pressed his advantage. He threw a punch of his own that connected with the wraith's jaw, twisting his head around.

His enemy recovered quickly, though, regaining his balance and parrying Sub-Zero's next strike, answering with a blindingly fast high kick that went flying towards his head. Sub-Zero tried to deflect it, but wasn't quick enough, and Noob's foot crashed into his face. Sub-Zero grunted in pain as his mask drove back and cut into the bridge of his nose. Noob struck again with a backfist to the side of Sub-Zero's head that sent bells ringing in the Lin Kuei warrior's ears. He could feel a crack running down the side of his helmet, but the damage didn't seem to be serious. He ducked as Noob threw a third punch and swept the wraith's feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. Straightening up, Sub-Zero shoved his foot downwards, aiming for his enemy's throat, but Noob grabbed his leg an instant before Sub-Zero's boot crushed his neck. He wrenched Sub-Zero's leg around, and the icy warrior went spinning down to the ground. The breath flew from his body as he slammed into the bricks. Completely winded, he managed to propel himself back up with a burst of frost from his hands, regaining his feet just in time to deflect a low punch to his gut.

The battle turned into a stalemate, an unending, brutal chain of blocking and attacking. Sub-Zero and Noob battled on for what seemed like hours, neither of them yielding an inch, neither of them growing weary. The world around Sub-Zero disappeared. Nothing else existed except his fists, his feet, and his enemy. He could vaguely hear Cyrax fighting Sektor off to the side, but it was so much meaningless noise in his ears. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered aside from the battle at hand, the conflict with his brother he had been awaiting for so long, the final battle that would finally bring closure to the sleepless nights he had endured ever since he'd found out what had happened to the elder Sub-Zero. Either with his death, or Noob's, it would end right here.

As Noob raised his hands up for a brutal downward knife hand chop, Sub-Zero saw his chance to finish it. With blinding speed, he thrust both his fists into Noob's exposed stomach. The wraith doubled over, the wind knocked out of him. While he was vulnerable, Sub-Zero gathered all of his remaining energy and unleashed an immense ice blast, freezing Noob solid.

The thing that had been his older brother stood trapped in ice on the bricks of the pyramid, unable to move, unable to speak, still as a statue. Sub-Zero walked over to him slowly, not in arrogance at having bested a foe, but in grief, in reluctance to do what he had to. _I wish it didn't have to come to this,_ he thought sadly. _I wish there was a way to save him, like Smoke and Sektor. But there isn't. It has to be this way._ He stopped a few steps away from the frozen wraith, curled his hand into a fist, and drew his arm back.

"Goodbye, brother."

His fist flew forward, straight towards the ice-covered statue. The moment it connected, it shattered the ice…shattered his brother. Pieces flew everywhere, decorating the ground with glittering crystals, crystals that shone with a dull black light from the parts of the dark corpse still encased inside them. The sorrow still hung heavy in Sub-Zero's heart, but now it was mixed in with a feeling of relief, the happy idea that his brother had finally found peace in death. Smiling sadly, he turned his back on the dark ice crystals littering the pyramid bricks, the world around him reappearing, the battle for the prize coming back.

Blurs of green and red energy surrounded Cyrax and Sektor as they fought, their pulse blades clashing together almost faster than the eye could see. Suddenly, Cyrax's blade came up and around, and Sektor's right arm flew from his body. Cyrax's blade reversed direction, and his enemy's other arm was severed as well. Sektor tried to throw a feeble kick, but before he could even lift his foot, Cyrax swung his pulse blade almost disdainfully, and Sektor's legs sank to the ground as his upper body fell back from his waist, landing on the bricks with a loud clang.

_Well, at least we'll be able to save Smoke, _Sub-Zero thought. Cyrax looked over at him, the same aura of sadness as when Kenshi had died emanating from him. Sektor and Cyrax had been friends before their automation, much the same way he and Smoke had been. "We should go help Sonya," Sub-Zero called over to him. He nodded, and the two ran over to her, battling Rain. She was holding her own against him, although it was apparent that the unfamiliar Kama in her hand was an advantage to her enemy. Sub-Zero and Cyrax drew closer, but just then, another enormous explosion rocked the pyramid.

Sub-Zero looked up, expecting to see Scorpion soaring through the air like Kitana, but instead, a much different sight met his eyes. The ninja spectre was standing atop the pyramid, behind him a writhing mass of flame, twisting and roaring. As Sub-Zero and the other three fighters watched, the flame surged into Scorpion in a bright flash of burning light. They heard him cry out as the power of a god coursed through him. He had won. He had defeated Blaze. The question now was, what would he do?

Scorpion raised his arms, and fire erupted all around them. The heat singed Sub-Zero's skin, and the Dragon Medallion began to glow, releasing its cold magic to protect him. Then, Scorpion lowered his arms, and the fire stopped. The four fighters were surrounded by yellow-clad warriors, an army of them, all up and down the pyramid. With a jolt, Sub-Zero recognized the markings on their uniforms. _They're Shirai Ryu, _he realized. _He's resurrected his entire clan. _From atop the pyramid, they heard Scorpion's voice booming out across the crater.

"_Kill the Edenian._"

As one, the newly resurrected Shirai Ryu turned towards Rain, who backed up a few steps as the realization hit him. He waved his sword frantically, trying to keep the warriors at bay, but it was no use. The Shirai Ryu drew all drew their swords, identical to the one Scorpion carried, and moved in for the kill. The first ninja stabbed Rain in the back, the second ninja pierced him through the shoulder. He fell to his knees, and a wave of yellow-clad warriors descended upon him, blades rising and falling. His screams echoed up towards the heavens, and his blood ran in torrents down the steps of the pyramid.

After Rain was dead, the Shirai Ryu broke off their slaughter and kneeled as Scorpion made his way down the steps, stopping beside his old comrades and bidding them to rise. He walked amongst them, greeting long-lost compatriots and old mentors, laughing with them and embracing them happily. As he talked, Sub-Zero could see tears pouring from his eyes, which were no longer white and dead, but gray as a storm-ravaged sky. _He's human again, _Sub-Zero thought with a start.

A young boy ran out of the throng, screaming, "Papa! Papa!" Scorpion whirled around, and with a shout of joy, picked the boy up and spun around with him, both erupting with ecstatic laughter. He hugged the boy close, gripping him tight.

"Heishiro…" he said softly. "My son…you're back..."

A beautiful woman stepped forward, clad in a long, flowing yellow dress. Scorpion saw her and, putting his son down, ran over to her.

"Fujiko…" he whispered, his voice trembling. He reached up and ripped off his mask and cowl, revealing a handsome face framed by long, shaggy black hair. He leaned towards the woman, who Sub-Zero guessed must be his wife, and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her, clutching at her as if he were afraid she would be snatched from him again. They finally broke off, and Scorpion enveloped her in a hug, murmuring her name over and over like a prayer. His son came to stand beside him, and Scorpion took the boy's hand. He surveyed his clan, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

"My friends…my old friends…Heishiro…Fujiko…" His face erupted into a wild grin. "WE'RE ALIVE!!!!" The Shirai Ryu raised their weapons and cheered, shaking their swords to the sky, their cries making the pyramid tremble.

After some time, the yells stopped, and Scorpion walked down the pyramid to where Sub-Zero, Sonya, and Cyrax were standing. "Well fought, all of you," he said, and for the first time in Sub-Zero's memory, there was a warm light in his eyes. "Come," he said. "We need to collect our dead."

They made their way down the steps of the pyramid, the Shirai Ryu collecting the bodies of their fallen comrades that lay strewn across the bricks. Jade…Nightwolf…Bo' Rai Cho…Kung Lao…too many dead. They even collected what was left of the half-god Taven, who had at least made an effort to stop the evil warriors, and Smoke as well.

They found Sindel's body at the foot of the pyramid, her ribs shattered by a vicious blow to the side by some enormous hammer.

Liu Kang's reanimated corpse was dead for good now, torn apart limb from limb, the pieces scattered everywhere.

Electricity sparked around Jax's ruined mechanical arms, his body bruised and battered, his face mangled almost beyond recognition.

Shujinko lay in a pool of blood, riddled with shurikens. Next to him was Li Mei, intestines spilling out of her belly, ripped open by some terrible cut.

They almost overlooked Ashrah, as they were searching for a body wearing white clothes, and she had been stabbed so many times she was blood-red from head to toe.

The only way they were able to identify Kai was by the war paint on his body, for his face had been split nearly in two by someone's axe.

They found the bodies of Johnny Cage and Kurtis Stryker around where the line had first met, killed in the opening charge.

The bloody work went on and on, collecting the bodies of all those allies who had died. Even Raiden and Fujin were among the dead, gods who supposedly could not be killed.

"Their energies will reform after a time," Scorpion said, in response to Sub-Zero's unasked question. "Shinnok's as well. We'll have to make sure he's confined to the Netherrealm for good this time, so he doesn't cause more trouble."

"What will you do, Scorpion?" Sub-Zero asked. "I mean, after we're through here."

"I will reform the Shirai Ryu, much as you did the Lin Kuei. We have a lot of ground to cover in the years that have passed since our destruction. I hope I can count on your clan as an ally in the days to come?" He turned to Sub-Zero, smiling, his hand outstretched. Sub-Zero shook it.

"May your clan prosper under its new Grandmaster," he said to Scorpion.

"And what will you do, Lin Kuei?" Scorpion asked him.

"I will take Smoke to the OIA. Hopefully they can help him regain his soul, if not his body. It'll be good to have my old friend back again."

"That it will," said Cyrax from behind them. "I am looking forward to an actual conversation with him, without him trying to deactivate me." His voice grew sad. "I am sorry about Sektor," he said. "There was no way to end the battle without destroying him. I apologize."

"I understand," Sub-Zero said reassuringly. "Speaking of being destroyed, I thought you were dead back there."

"The injury to my body was not sufficient enough to create a total shutdown of my functions, Sub-Zero. I simply need repair."

Sub-Zero took that to mean that the cyborg was fine. "Will you stay with the OIA, or rejoin the Lin Kuei with Smoke?"

"I will stay with Sonya. She will need all the help she can get, with Jax and Kenshi dead. And we still need to rebuild the headquarters. Hsu Hao's bomb utterly annihilated it."

"I appreciate that, Cyrax," said Sonya, who was standing nearby. "And Sub-Zero, as soon as we can, we'll override Smoke's programming and get him his soul back."

"Thank you, Sonya," Sub-Zero said gratefully.

"No!!! Hanzo! HANZO!!!"

They all whirled around to see Scorpion's wife screaming, and Quan Chi, somehow still alive, holding Scorpion's son. The dark sorcerer laughed maniacally, the boy kicking and screaming in his grasp.

"HEISHIRO!!!" Scorpion roared. He bolted towards Quan Chi, Mugai Ryu held high, but Quan Chi sneered and sent a green skull at him, blasting him backwards. He opened a portal with a wave of his hand, and through it, Sub-Zero could see a dark red sky and rivers of lava. _Elder Gods have mercy, he's taking the boy to the Netherrealm_.

"Stop him!!!" Scorpion screamed. "Kill him!!! Cut him down!!!" The Shirai Ryu rushed at him, but Quan Chi knocked them all aside with a mental shove. Sub-Zero hurled an iceball at him, but the sorcerer deflected it with another laugh. With one last grin, he jumped through the portal. The portal closed with a flash of light, the cries of Scorpion's son still echoing throughout the crater.

"Noooo!!!!" Scorpion shrieked. "Damn you, Quan Chi!!!! Daaaamn youuuu!!!!" He sank to his knees, his screams of anguish combining with his wife's wails in a terrible cacophony of overwhelming grief. Sub-Zero and the others just stood there, at a loss for words. He was sure Quan Chi had been dead, had seen him fall as Scorpion's sword had pierced his chest. How was this possible?

Scorpion rose to his feet, shaking with pure hatred. "I will find them," he said quietly, his voice quaking with rage. "With the power I gained from Blaze, I will find my son if it takes a thousand years. And then I will make Quan Chi pay. He will suffer for all eternity for what he has done!" As he spoke the last words, his voice rose to a high, keening cry that rang throughout the Edenian crater. "The sorcerer will burn forever in the hottest pits of hell, I swear it! I will torture him without end, and then, when he is broken, battered down, a shell of his former self, I will kill him!" He raised his fist to the sky. "My clan, my brothers, my loyal Shirai Ryu! Will you help me?" The yellow-clad warriors roared their assent.

"Scorpion!" Sub-Zero cried. "What can we do to help?"

Scorpion turned to him. "No, Sub-Zero. This, I must do without your aid. "We alone will have the pleasure of exacting our vengeance on Quan Chi. I thank you for your offer, but we will destroy him ourselves."

"Good luck then," Sub-Zero said.

Scorpion nodded, then raised his arms, and he and his clan disappeared in a flash of fire. The three remaining warriors stood silent for a moment, then Sonya spoke up.

"What do we do with all these?" she asked, indicating the pile of bodies that the Shirai Ryu had helped to collect. "They were our allies, we should give them a decent funeral."

"I have an idea," Cyrax said. He went over to another pile of bodies, the dead evil warriors that they had collected after much argument (Sonya had wanted to just leave them where they lay, Sub-Zero and Cyrax protested that they deserved all the honor due a fallen enemy). Rummaging around a bit through the bodies, he emerged with Sektor's torso. He walked back over to the pile of dead friends and snapped one of the tubes that led to Sektor's mechanical brain, sending crude oil all over the bodies. "Stand back," he advised them. He reached down to Sektor's arm and fiddled with a few buttons. A long tongue of flame shot out of the deactivated cyborg's wrist, catching the oil aflame and igniting the bodies. He turned and did the same thing with the pile of enemies, throwing Sektor's torso into the fire when he had finished. The three of them watched as both piles of bodies burned, the flames shooting up ten feet in the air, the heat pressing against their faces.

Finally, the piles of bodies were nothing but ashes. Cyrax walked over and opened up his chest compartment, shooting out two container-like objects. He collected both heaps of ashes and concealed them inside his body. "We can figure out what to do with these ashes when we get back to Earthrealm," he said.

Sub-Zero nodded. "The portal's miles away from here. We should get moving." The three survivors took one last look at the battlefield, then turned their backs and walked away, until they had cleared the lip of the Edenian crater and were out of sight.

Author's note: So how did you like it? I know Scorpion becoming human wasn't part of the ending, but I decided to put it in anyway. Let me know what you think.


End file.
